


Takhle je to lepší

by Nika27



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Forced Relationship, Kidnapped Liam, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, POV Harry, POV Liam, POV Zayn
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika27/pseuds/Nika27
Summary: Liam zmizí z klubu a nikdo neví, kam se ztratil.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Snad se bude líbit :) nemám beta readera, takže může se tam občas objevit nějaká chyba (snad je jich málo :) četla jsem to po sobě několikrát :) )  
> Další kapitoly jsou již napsané (a jsou delší, než prolog ;) mnohem delší) tak pokud budete mít zájem o pokračování, tak se ozvěte do komentáře :) každý komentář potěší - i případné připomínky (příležitost k sebezdokonalení využiji vždy ;) )

Vešel jsem zadním vchodem do baru, nepozorovaně. Nesmí mě nikdo poznat, nepotřebuji později problémy. Pro jistotu mám i přes kšiltovku nasazenou kapuci od černé mikiny. Být co nejmíň nápadný, to přesně potřebuji. 

Hudba je dost hlasitá, to taky není na škodu pro to, na co se chystám. Rozhlédnu se po místnosti, kluci už jsou tady. Celá banda sedí ve V.I.P. boxu a vypadá to, že se dobře baví. Mají u sebe jen jednoho… ne, dva chlapy z ochranky, asi neočekávají žádné problémy. Škoda, mohlo jich být ještě míň.

Na baru objednám dvě whisky. Rozhlédnu se. Nikdo si mě nevšímá, rychle vytáhnu z kapsy malou lahvičku a průhlednou tekutinu vyliji do skleničky nalevo, nesmím si je teď splést. Už zbývá vymyslet jenom, jak mu to podstrčit. Když mu to pošlu anonymně, tak to nebude smět vypít. To by ochranka nedovolila. Ne, musím mu to předat osobně.

Sedí částečně opřený o Harryho, který ho objímá zezadu. Vypadá šťastně, všichni čtyři vypadají moc šťastně. Louis právě řekl nějaký vtip – všichni se mu smějí, pak Harry dá Liamovi něžnou pusu do vlasů. Liam se usměje a otočí se pro pořádný polibek. Musím odvrátit zrak, popadnu pravou sklenku a trochu z ní upiji. Když se podívám zpět Liam právě schází tři schody vedoucí z boxu a směřuje k baru. Jeden z ochranky vstává, ale Liam na něj mávne, ve znamení ať zůstane sedět.

Teď mám příležitost.


	2. Starý známý

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam naráží na nečekaného známého.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozhodla jsem se kapitolu přidat dříve ;) snad se bude líbit :) komentáře potěší, když mi nějaké zanecháte :)

Jsem opřený o Harryho, je velice příjemný, jak mě objímá. Ucítím jemnou pusu ve vlasech, to mi automaticky vykouzlí úsměv ve tváři. Otočím se k němu pro přídavek, který okamžitě dostávám. Pravou rukou si mě přitiskne ještě blíž k sobě.

„Nechte toho muckání a raději někdo skočte pro další rundu!“ žďuchne do nás Niall.

„Hned jsem zpět.“ řeknu Harrymu a už se zvedám. Sotva sejdu na schody, zahlídnu, jak se Sam zvedá taky. Mávnu, ať zůstane sedět, vždyť jsem hned zpět.

Procpávám se davem lidí, je to tu dnes opravdu narvaný. Štěstí, že jsme si předem rezervovali box, jinak by, jsme si asi nesedli. I když by to zřejmě někdo pro nás zařídil.

Už jsem v půlce cesty, když do mě někdo vrazí, ztratím rovnováhu. Muž mě chytne za levou paži a ve snaze nás oba udržet na nohou, se vzájemně otočíme o sto osmdesát stupňů.

„Whou, whou… bacha Li.“ Usměje se na mě dotyčný.

„Zayne?! Ahoj! Rád tě vidím!“ prudce ho obejmu, až málem vylije skleničky, které drží v pravé ruce.

„Jsem tady s kluky, přidáš se k nám?“ radostně se usměju, že bychom zas mohli být všichni spolu i když jen na chvíli. Zaynův náhlý odchod před rokem, mě velice zasáhl, byl pro mě jako bratr.

„Možná později, abych pravdu řekl, nejsem si jistý, jestli mě uvidí rádi, po tom všem.“

„Nesmysl. Nikdo ti nic nevyčítá, však uvidíš, až přijdeš. Jsi tady sám, nebo s někým?“

„Sám. Doufal jsem, že tady někoho sbalím. Na, připijeme si na shledání,“ usměje se a podá mi jednu skleničku.

„Tak na shledání!“ naznačím přípitek a vypiju půlku obsahu. Zayn taktéž upije.

Prohodíme pár vět, když DJ pustí náš starej hit Rock me.

„Pojď, zatančíme si!“ vyhrkne Zayn a dorazí zbytek skleničky. Usměju se a dopiju svoji. Kluci budou muset chvíli s další rundou počkat. Mrknu k našemu stolu, odkud se ozve radostný křik. Kluci si ve stoje přiťukávají a začínají zpívat společně s nahrávkou. Zayn mi vezme prázdnou skleničku a spolu se svojí jí odloží na nejbližší stůl. Popadne mě za ruku a táhne na parket.

Je to jako dřív. Staré dobré časy. Tančíme v rytmu naší písničky, na přeplněném parketu. Je dobře, že jsme právě v tomto klubu. Lidé jsou zde zvyklí na celebrity, a proto si nás nevšímají, v jiném baru už by kolem nás poletovali fanynky a žadonili o podpis, nebo fotku či dokonce troufalejší o tanec. Je bezva si jednou jen užívat.

Zrovna začala hrát třetí písnička, když se mi najednou zatmělo před očima. Ztrácím rovnováhu. Ucítím silné paže, které mě zachytí.

„Jsi v pohodě?“

„Jo, jo jen se mi trochu zatočila hlava. Je to tu vydýchaný…“ nemůžu na Zayna pořádně zaostřit, jsem rád, že mě stále drží, jinak bych už asi byl na zemi. Pořád se mi podlamují kolena.

\-----

„Pojď, vezmu tě na vzduch.“ Přehodil jsem levou Liamovu ruku přes můj krk a podepřel ho v pase. Působí to rychleji, než jsem myslel. Ale aspoň už budeme odsud pryč. Začali jsme se prodírat davem k zadnímu východu, kudy jsem přišel. Naschvál jsem si dal Liama po svém pravém boku, tak abych ho kryl aspoň částečně před jeho bandou, nesmí si ho všimnout. Raději jejich směrem ani nepohlédnu, přece jen lidský pohled dokáže upoutat pozornost a to teď opravdu nepotřebuju.

„To bude v pořádku. Jen potřebuješ trochu vzduchu.“

Liam se mírně rozhlídne, jako by někoho hledal: „Nemůžu ven sám. Musí se mnou jít někdo z ochranky. Znáš pravidla.“ Poslední slova mu byla sotva rozumět. Začal čím dál tím víc těžknout. Potřebuju, aby ještě chvíli šel aspoň trochu po svých. Až budeme venku z baru, tak ho klidně můžu vzít do náruče, ale tady by to upoutalo moc pozornosti.  


„Neboj, už jsem na ně mávnul, za chvíli tu někdo z nich bude,“ zalhal jsem. Liam na srozuměnou lehce přikývl, ale asi jsem mu už mohl říct cokoli i pravdu. Ztrácí vědomí čím dál tím víc. Vejdeme do chodby, ve které se muchlují tři páry. Liama už spíš táhnu, než jen podpírám. Zatočíme do postraní uličky a teď už jen pět metrů a jsme venku. V půli uličky ucítím jeho plnou váhu. Zastavím se a levou volnou rukou mu nadzvednu hlavu: „Liame? Li?“ Ještě ho mírně poplácám po tváři. Bez reakce.

Podlehl droze úplně, je v bezvědomí. Ohlédnu se za nás, jestli náhodou některý z párů nejde za námi. Ve vedlejší uličce nikdo. Bezva. Vezmu Liama do náručí. Dveře z baru otevřu loktem a strčím do nich. Auto jsem naschvál zaparkoval do téhle uličky, abychom to neměli daleko. Postavím Liamovi nohy opatrně na zem a pravou rukou ho dál držím kolem hrudníku, aby se nesesunul rovnou na zem. Z kapsy Liamovích kalhot vyndám mobil a hodím s ním o stěnu baráku. Odemknu auto a otevřu dveře od zadních sedaček. Opatrně na ně Liama uložím. Sám nastoupím na místo řidiče a nastartuju.

„Tak jedeme zlato.“ Nastavím si zpětné zrcátko, tak abych viděl na svého spícího pasažéra na zadních sedadlech. Jak je krásný, když spí. Hlavu má Liam položenou za sedačkou spolujezdce, takže na něho pohodlně dosáhnu. Pohladím ho po tváři a konečně se rozjedu.

„Jedeme domů.“


	3. Něco není v pořádku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam se dlouho nevrací s pitím, kluci zjistí, že něco není v pořádku.

„Kde je ksakru Liam s tím pitím! Už jsem nasuchu!“ rozčílí se Niall. Co? Liam… má pravdu už je chvíli pryč, od baru by měl být dávno zpět. Podívám se tím směrem a začnu ho hledat v davu.

Najednou se vrací jeden z ochranky a nakloní se k druhému. Ani jsem si nevšiml, že je pryč? Ale to je jedno, teď mě víc zajímá, kde je Liam s tím pitím? Mám pořádnou žízeň!

„Jdu ho najít k baru, odtud vidím kulový. A jestli ho tam načapu, jak s někým flirtuje a na nás zapomněl, tak ať si mě nepřeje.“ Usměju se, dopiju poslední hlt ze své sklenice a zvedám se, když mě něčí ruka stáhne zpět do sedačky.

„Vy zůstanete tady. Všichni. Liama půjde dál hledat Sam a ochranka klubu.“ rozhodne Robert, vedoucí dnešní směny naší ochranky.

„Počkat vy nevíte, kde je?“ nevěřím vlastním uším! Je normální, že my se navzájem poztrácíme, ale ochranka vždy ví kde každý z nás je.

„Jsem si jist, že každou chvíli ho najdeme. Nemějte žádné obavy.“ uklidňuje nás Robert. Sam mezitím už odešel.

Je to jako věčnost, když nemůžeme nikam odejít. Louis se tu už pěkně kroutí, šéf ochranky mu nedovolí, ani si odskočit, když s ním nemá kdo jít. Prý nehodlá hledat dva namísto jednoho. Je to už asi patnáct minut, když konečně přichází chlápek v černém se sluchátkem v uchu, zřejmě místní ochranka. Prohodí s Robertem jen pár rychlých slov.

„Pánové, odcházíme!“ zavelí Robert.

„Tak moment, moment! Kde je Liam?!“ prudce vstanu. Tohle se mi vůbec nelíbí.

„Vše se dozvíte. Nejdřív se ale musíme přemístit.“ Už se s ním dál nehádám. Moc dobře vím, že mi to tady neřekne, takže čím dřív se dostanu na místo, kde nás chce mít, tím dřív to budu vědět.

Vzali nás do bezpečnostní místnosti. Konečně klidné místo, ten rámus hudby mě začal pekelně znervózňovat.

„Pánové, nevšimli jste si dnes něčeho zvláštního? Neobvyklého?“ Do háje na co se nás to ptá?

„Tak dost, okamžitě mi řekněte kde je Li…“ najednou zahlédnu na stole rozbitý mobil. Mozek se mi zastaví. Doslova zasekne. Nejsem schopný myslet na nic jiného, než na ten mobil. Je rozhodně Liama, ten přívěšek co visí na tom, co dřív býval mobil, jsem mu dal já.

„Našli jsme ho u zadního východu,“ řekne Sam, když zpozoruje směr mého pohledu.

„A… a Liam?“ vykoktá Louis. Napadlo mě snad všechno, rvačka, nějaká hloupá sázka i to, že by se stihl za tak krátkou dobu opít, ale rozhodně jsem nebyl připravený na to, co šéf ochranky řekl: „Liama unesli…“ víc si nepamatuju. Musel jsem upadnout do šoku, protože další, co si pamatuju je, jak mě odtrhávají od Roberta a já na něj řvu všechny nadávky Světa.

„Ty podělanej hajzle, proč tě asi platíme!!! Jak jsi to mohl dopustit?!“ chlapi z ochranky baru mě od něho odtáhli. Snažil jsem se ho aspoň ještě kopnout nohama.

„Harry, to stačí! Přestaň.“ Z ničeho nic se tu objevil Paul. Chytil mě za obličej a donutil se mu podívat přímo do očí: „To stačí, jen klid.“ Začnou mi vlhnout oči. Paul je hlavní šéf naší ochranky lomeno manažer, museli ho sem přivolat hned po tom, co jim došlo, že tohle je vážný.

„Já ti slibuju, že ho najdeme. Rozumíš? Přísahám, že ho najdeme. Ale teď se musíš uklidnit, a pak ho můžeme začít hledat.“ Přestanu se vzpírat, ti dva chlápci mě opatrně pustí. Louis s Niallem sedí na gauči s vytřeštěnýma očima. Taky tomu nemůžou uvěřit. Paul mě usadí vedle nich.

„Chci to vidět,“ vyhrknu.

„Co chceš vidět?“ nechápavě se zeptá Paul. Doufám, že toho blbečka Roberta vyrazí, za to, jak to dnes posral.

„Chci vidět záznam! Všude jsou tady bezpečnostní kamery. Chci vidět, jak se to stalo!“ Sam se podívá váhavě na svého velitele.

Ten po chvilce přemýšlení přikývne. Sam popadne ze stolu tablet, donese ho k nám a dřepne si přímo přede mě.

„Tohle je kamera u zadního vchodu do klubu. Podle majitele klubu jsou tyhle dveře vždycky zamčené, když je klub v provozu. Vchod slouží pouze k přívozu a odvozu materiálů. Ten co tohle naplánoval, musel podplatit někoho z klubu…“ Niall už otvíral pusu, Sam ho však zadržel gestem ruky. „Už jsou zaměstnanci, kteří mají tento klíč vyslýcháni. Tohle nikomu neprojde.“ Zhluboka se nadechl a pokračoval: „To co vám teď ukážu pro vás, asi nebude moc příjemný vidět. Neměli byste to vidět.“ Pohlédne mi do očí doufajíc, že si to přece jen rozmyslím. To ale nejde.

„Pusť to!“ přikážu už netrpělivě.

„Dobře.“ Otočí tablet obrazovkou k nám a zmáčkne Play.

Na obrazovce se objeví nějaká ulička se železnými dveřmi a částí kufru auta. Poznávací značka mu chybí. Hodiny v pravém dolním rohu ukazují čas přibližně před tři čtvrtě hodinou. Najednou se dveře prudce rozrazí. Z nich vyjde muž v černé mikině s kapucí, který v náručí nese muže v bílém triku a černých kalhotách – Liam.

Zastaví se mi dech. Je úplně mimo. Ruce mu bezvládně visí dolu. Pak vyjdou mimo záběr, jde už jen vidět, jak něco malého letí vzduchem a tříští se o stěnu. Za chvíli mizí i tem malý kus auta, co bylo vidět.

„Víte kdo to je?“ zeptá se Niall.

„Bohužel na žádném záznamu mu není vidět do tváře. Nemůžeme ho identifikovat.“

„Chci vidět, co bylo před tím. Jak se střetli v klubu.“ Sam hodí pohledem po Paulovi.

„Ne to už by bylo příliš.“

„Proč, co před námi skrýváte?“ začínám být pěkně naštvaný. „Paule, jsme přátelé, ale jestli mi neřekneš, co tajíte, tak ti přísahám, že tě vyrazím!“ Paul povzdychne, chytí se za hlavu. Nechce nám to ukázat, ale proč? Konečně se narovná a přikývne si, zřejmě aby sám sebe utvrdil v rozhodnutí.

„Liam ho znal.“

„Co?!“ všichni tři jednohlasně vykřikneme.

„Pusť jim to,“ nařídí šéf ochranky.

Sam na chvíli otočí obrazovku k sobě a začne na ní něco ťukat. Liam ho znal? Takže žádný bláznivý fanoušek? Někdo koho zřejmě známe i mi. To nemůže být pravda. Nikdo koho znám, by něco takového nikdy neudělal.

Sam konečně otočí obrazovku zpět na nás. Je na ní plně narvaný klub.

„Tady přišel k baru a objednal si dvě skleničky.“ ukáže na únosce v davu. „Tady šahá pro něco do kapsy, ale není vidět co to je. Téměř hned to vrací, předpokládáme, že do jedné skleničky něco nasypal. Ohlédne se vaším směrem, upíjí z jedné sklenky a znovu pozoruje váš box. Vstává, touto dobou by měl Liam scházet z boxu, vyrazí od baru.“ Sam musí přepnout na jinou kameru. Tam konečně vidím Liama, zatím je v pořádku, proč jsem pro to pití nešel s ním? Promnu si obličej.

Liam se prodírá davem, do zorného pole kamery vstupuje i onen muž. Jde přímo proti mému příteli a následně do něho vráží. Přetočí se, takže teď stojí Liam čelem k nám a únosce je k našemu stolu zády. Určitě to takhle chtěl. Z našeho stolu bychom viděli jen někoho v kapuci, netušili bychom, že za ním stojí Liam, kdybychom se tím směrem podívali.

Najednou ho Liam objímá. Tak takhle vědí, že ho znal. Nechci to vidět dál, ale musím. Musím vědět, co se mému příteli stalo.

Podá Liamovi jednu skleničku, připijí si. Teď nějakou chvíli konverzují, dopijí skleničky a neznámí odtáhne Liama mimo kameru. Sam přepne na další záznam. Tam oba přicházejí na parket. Tančí. Snažím se zkoumat muže v mikině, ale nikoho mi nepřipomíná a taky koho by mi měla jedna široká mikina s kapucí, pod kterou je ještě kšiltovka, aby náhodou neukázal tvář do kamer připomínat. Vypadá jako téměř každý chlap.

Najednou Liam zavrávorá. Muž ho chytne a následně ho podepře. Odvádí ho z parketu. Sam zase postupně přepíná kamery, jak jimi procházejí. Liam se na jednom ze záběrů malátně rozhlédne, ale muž ho vede dál. Zřejmě chtěl Liam za námi. Musel být hrozně zmatený a vyděšený.

„V chodbách kamery nejsou, takže potom máme až záběr před vchodem a to už jste viděli.“

„Chci to vidět znovu.“ Sam mi smutně podá tablet a zakroutí hlavou: „Zbytečně se trápíš.“

„Z těch záběrů, nepoznali jste toho muže náhodou?“ kluci smutně zakroutí hlavou, já na to nereaguji.

„A nenapadá vás náhodou někdo, kdo by mohl… kdo by mohl chtít Liama unést?“

„Žádného takového cvoka neznáme.“ odsekne Niall.

„Liam ho očividně znal, takže tu je vysoká pravděpodobnost, že vy jste ho znali taky! Tak se pořádně zamyslete!“ zvýšil hlas Paul.

„Nedostával v poslední době zvláštní emaily, smsky, telefonáty? Cokoli.“

„O ničem se nezmínil, ani se nechoval divně. A věřte mi, já bych to věděl jako první!“ pronesu vážným tónem. A dál sleduju záběry. Oni jsou ochranka, oni pochybili a místo toho, aby Liama hledali tak tady vyslýchají nás, přičemž oni vědí vše, co víme mi. Vždyť jsou s námi téměř neustále. A kvůli pochybení Roberta možná už nikdy Liama neuvidím. Je pravda, že Sam měl jít za ním i přes to, že Li naznačil, ať nechodí, ale to Robert jako šéf směny měl Sama poslat za ním. Je to hlavně Robertova chyba.

Pustím si záznam potřetí. Něco mi na tom nesedí. Ta scéna, kdy táhne Liho na parket, musím si ji pustit znova a zpomaleně. Levý rukáv se mu trochu vyhrnul, když popadl Liama za ruku. Něco tam je. Že by tetování? Zkusím si jeho levou paži zvětšit. Tablet to zvětšil, ale je to zatím příliš pixelové. Musím chvíli počkat, když se to konečně zaostří…

„To nemůže být pravda.“ Všichni v místnosti přeruší své rozhovory a oči upřou na mě.

To tetování znám. Všichni ho známe.

„Zayn… byl to Zayn.“ vydechnu. Celá místnost na mě nevěřícně hledí.

„Proč tě napadl zrovna Zayn?“ zeptá se Louis. Místo odpovědi mu podám tablet, na kterém je záběr ruky s malým jin jang. Paul se taktéž dojde podívat na monitor. V místnosti se rozhostí hrobové ticho. Nikdo nechce uvěřit tomu, na co se kouká.

„Ale to nedává smysl, proč by to dělal.“ nechápe Niall ani Louis. Zhluboka se nadechnu. Doufal jsem, že k tomuhle rozhovoru nikdy nedojde.

„Protože Zayn Liama miluje.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snad se líbí :)


	4. Cesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam se probouzí v autě na neznámé cestě.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak snad se bude líbit :)  
> Komentáře potěší, když nějaké zanecháte :)

Začíná se rozednívat. Liam ještě pořád spí na zadní sedačce, i když se začíná pomalu vrtět. Zřejmě se každou chvíli probudí. Taky se není čemu divit, spal šest hodin. Takže sedativa už asi před hodinou vyprchali.

Jsme na prázdné silnici. Všude kolem nás poušť. Míříme na jih do Mexika, koupil jsem tam krásný dům u moře. Vím, jak moc rád Li surfuje, teď bude moc kdykoli bude chtít. Nad tou představou se musím pousmát, už vidím, jak nadšeně skáče do moře a snaží se chytit vlnu. Třeba se to časem naučím i já.

Ze zamyšlení mě vyvede jemné mlasknutí. Pohlédnu do zpětného zrcátka právě včas, abych viděl, jak Liam otevírá oči. Je to pomalý a pořád rozespalý pohled. Oči se mu znovu zavřou. Dál sleduji vozovku a poslouchám potichu puštěné rádio.

Uběhne asi patnáct minut, když uslyším nespokojené bručení. Liam se chytne za hlavu, oči nechává zavřené.

„Proboha, kolik jsem toho včera vypil?“ pousměji se nad tím, že momentální bolest hlavy a celého těla zřejmě hnědovlásek přisuzuje nadměrnému pití, když stačil jeden správný panák s malou příměsí. Liam se posadí a současně rozlepí oči. Chvíli ostří před sebe, pak se rychle rozhlédne do všech stran.

„Co… kd - kde to jsem?“ nechápavě se zeptá. Nemá cenu mu lhát.

„Na cestě do Mexika,“ odpovím klidným hlasem.

„Do Mexika? Jo to určitě. Tak kde to jsme… a kde jsou vlastně kluci, kde je Harry?“ při zvuku toho jména to ve mně zaskřípe. Musel se zeptat zrovna na něho?

„No tak Zayne? Kam to jedeme?“

„Jak jsem řekl. Do Mexika,“ odvětím s úsměvem. Liam přeleze na sedačku spolujezdce a zapne si bezpečnostní pás.

„Dobře a proč teda jedeme do Mexika?“ uchechtne se. Asi to má za nějaký vtip. Chvíli váhám, ale není důvod, proč bych mu to neměl říct.

„Koupil jsem nám tam dům,“ podívám se mu přímo do očí s nejkrásnějším úsměvem, takovým, který mám pouze pro něho. Liamovi úsměv na tváři trochu povolí.

„Jak to myslíš, že jsi nám koupil dům.“

„Jak jsem řekl. Koupil jsem dům pro nás dva.“ Neotočím se na něj, raději dál sleduji cestu.

„Tak jo. Dostal jsi mě. Tohle je nějaký prank? Nebo co?“ rozesměje se. Nijak na to nereaguji. Můj spolucestující mírně ztuhne, přestává to zřejmě brát jako součást žertu.

„Tak dost. Jestli je tohle nějaký vtip, tak je hloupí a vůbec není vtipný!“ zvážní tón svého hlasu.

„No tak Li. Bude to krásný. Jen ty a já. Dům u moře… Jen my dva.“ Ruku, co jsem měl na řadící páce přesunu na Liamovo levé stehno a pohladím ho, přičemž ruku na něm nechám. Cítím, jak jsou svaly pod ní napnuté.

„Zastav.“

„Co? Proč? Děje se něco?“ nechápavě se rychle podívám na pobledlou tvář vedle mě. „Je ti špatně?“

„Zastav!“ zakřičí. Přišlápnu brzdu a zajedu kousek na písek, jakou mají Američani výhodu, že nemají struhy podél silnic. Můžou kdykoli vyjet ze silnice a nic se nestane. Sotva stihnu zatáhnout ruční brzdu, Liam už má rozepnutý pás a vystupuje.

„Počkej Li!“ rychle vystoupím taky. Liam se rozhlíží dokola. „Co se děje?“ pomalu k němu přistoupím a vztáhnu ruku k jeho tváři. On ji však odstrčí.

„Zayne, jak jsem se sem dostal?“

„No jak asi? Přivezl jsem tě autem, ze kterého jsi právě vystoupil.“

„Ne, ne, ne… jak – jak jsem se dostal do tvého auta?“ Hlas se mu chvěje. Je zřetelně nervózní a zmatený. Vzpomínky mu nepracují, tak jak by zřejmě chtěl.

„No normálně si do něho nastoupil včera večer.“ Liam se ode mě otočí zády. Chytne se za hlavu. Chvíli přešlapuje a pak se náhle zastaví, na patě se otočí tváří ke mne.

„To je zvláštní, protože já si včerejšek pamatuju jinak. Šli jsme tančit a mně se udělalo špatně. Motala se mi hlava, tak jsi mě chtěl vzít ven na vzduch, ale venek si už nepamatuju!“

„Měl jsi trochu víc alkoholu. Toť vše. Není to přece tvoje první kocovina s oknem,“ usměji se na něho a udělám krok k němu. Liam však udělá rychle jeden zpět. Zarazím se. Co to kruci dělá?

„Přesně tak. Tohle není moje první kocovina ani první okno.“

„Tak vidíš. Bude to dobrý. Pojedeme dál?“ zkusím nadhodit.

„Zayne? Co bylo v tom pití?“ zeptá se s vražedným pohledem.

„Co blbneš? Prostě jsi to včera přehnal s pitím. Jedeme dál, na tohle nemáme čas!“ rozkážu a chytnu ho za loket. Liam se mi však okamžitě vyškubne.

„Ten večer jsem měl jen dvě piva a jednoho panáka, než jsem tě potkal. To si pamatuju moc dobře, ale po tom panáku od tebe… se mi to začíná mlžit! A ze dvou piv a dvou panáků bych rozhodně neměl okno.“ Do háje. To toho zrovna ten večer musel vypít tak málo? Liam se začne mírně chvět. Když jsem ho vzal za loket, tak jsem cítil, že je ledoví a není se čemu divit, stojí tady jen v tričku a kalhotách s botami. Já mám ještě mikinu a je mi tak akorát. Slunce teprve vychází, bude chvíli trvat, než se rozehřeje i tady v poušti.

„Je ti zima?“ zkusím stočit rozhovor jinam.

„Ne,“ zalže. Přitom husí kůže už mu dávno naběhla.

„Pojď, v kufru mám nějaký oblečení,“ přejdu ke kufru. Mírně se ohlédnu když otvírám kufr a vidím, že Li se ze svého místa nepohnul. Vezmu černou mikinu přes hlavu s nějakými nápisy a natáhnu s ní ruku k Liamovi. Chci, aby si pro ni došel sám. Vidina něčeho teplého hnědovláska nakonec přesvědčí, aby udělal těch pár kroků ke mně. Vezme si ji ode mě s potichým díky. To mě potěší a vnímám to jako malou výhru, zabouchnu kufr.

„To je moje mikina,“ hlesne tiše.

„Co?“ otočím se a podívám se na onen kus látky. Do hajzlu, úplně jsem na to zapomněl. Vůbec mi to nedošlo, když jsem ji vybral z kufru. Tehdy jsem si ji „omylem“ vypůjčil, když jsem odcházel od skupiny, abych na něho měl památku.

„To je moje mikina, která se mi ztratila.“ Vzhlédne od mikiny ke mně. „Ztratil jsem jí v době, kdy jsi odešel.“

„Já… asi jsem ji musel omylem sbalit, když jsem si bral svoje věci.“ Neuvěřil mi. To jsem poznal z toho pohledu. Mikinu si však natáhl. Začal si prohledávat kapsy u kalhot.

„Kde mám mobil?“

„Asi jsi ho ztratil.“

„Tak mi puč svůj.“ Natáhne ruku s neústupným pohledem.

„Proč? Co potřebuješ?“

„Chci zavolat Harrymu, aby mě vyzvednul!“ a zdůrazní gesto ruky. Zase Harry! Pořád musí myslet jen na něho!

„Promiň můj je vybitý.“ Začíná jít do tuhého. Tak nějak jsem doufal, že mi uvěří a vše půjde bez problému až do Mexika, ale jsem připravený i na variantu, že sebou bude cukat.

„Tak ho připoj k autu!“

„Nemám na to přípojku.“ To už je asi moc náhod najednou. Rozhostí se chvíle ticha.

„Co bylo v tom pití?“ zeptá se tichým hlasem znovu na tu otázku, na kterou mu nesmím odpovědět pravdivě.

„Nic. Přísahám. Podívej, je to jinak…“ natáhnu ruce k jeho obličeji, ale Li udělá rychle dva kroky zpět.

„Ptám se naposledy. Co bylo v tom drinku!“ Liam se znovu začne chvět, ale tentokrát je mi jasné, že to není zimou. Zavřu oči.

„Nic.“ V ten moment se Liam otočí a rozejde se zpět podél silnice.

„Kam chceš jít?“ křiknu za ním.

„Jdu zpět. Něco si stopnu.“ Doběhnu ho, chytnu za paži a prudce ho otočím k sobě. On se mi pokusí znovu vyškubnout, ale tentokrát ho držím pořádně.

„Pust mě!“ překvapeně se podívá na mou ruku, která odolala jeho vyškubnutí a pokusí se jí odtrhnout druhou rukou. Toho využiju a chytnu ho i za druhou paži. Liam je dost překvapený. Býval silnější než já. Sice ne o moc, ale býval. Já jsem však starší a o trochu vyšší. Navíc za ten rok jsem na sobě pořádně zapracoval.

„Tohle není Británie! Tady si jen tak něco nestopneš! Rozhlídni se!“ pustím ho, aby se mohl pořádně podívat. Silnice je tu rovná, takže jde vidět opravdu daleko a nikde žádné auto. Jsme na silnici úplně sami.

„To je mi fuk, já jdu dál.“ Otočí se a znovu vykročí, já ho však zas chytnu. To jsem ale asi dělat neměl. V tom okamžiku se Li prudce otočí a vrazí mi pěstí přímo na čelist. Dopadnu na písek. Do háje! Tohle jsem vážně nečekal. Bolí to jako svině. Liam mě prudce přetočí na záda. Cítím, jak mi prohledává kapsy, až konečně objeví, co hledal. Mobil.

Pokusím se ho zastavit, ale moje reakce jsou po úderu trochu zpomalené.

„Vždyť je plně nabitý!“ rozohní se po zjištění pravdy. Já se pomalu začnu sápat na nohy.

„Já ti to vysvětlím…“ možná bych to ještě dokázal nějakým zázrakem zachránit, to by však v tu chvíli nesměla na zem z mé přetočené kapsy vypadnout malá průhledná lahvička. A zamířila si to přímo k jeho botám. Li lahvičku pomalu sebere.

„Proč?“ zeptá se mě s pohledem upřeným na malou lahvičku.

„Proč jsi mi lhal? Nechápu tu. Proč bys tohle všechno dělal?“ a hodí lahvičku ke mně. Nemůžu se mu podívat do očí, ale odpovědět musím.

„Protože tě miluju,“ pomalu zvednu oči k těm jeho. Musím znát jeho reakci.

„Proto jsi mě unesl? Lhal jsi mi, zdrogoval mě a unesl?“ nechápavě na mě vytřeští oči.

„Já musel. Nemohl jsem být dál ve skupině, když tě měl Harry. Ale nemohl jsem být ani bez tebe,“ usměji se na něj a doufám, že to pochopí. On však zakroutí hlavou.

„Pochopil bych všechno! Všechno! Ale to že jsi mě unesl a zdrogoval… to ti nikdy neodpustím!“ můj úsměv poklesne. On znovu zakroutí hlavou a vydá se na cestu. Tohle jsem nechtěl. Takhle to být nemělo. Najednou vidím, jak Li pozvedne telefon, který doteď jen držel v ruce a začne něco mačkat. Ne, ne, ne… to nesmí, všechno by tím zničil.

Rychle se rozběhnu. Nesmí nikam zavolat. Chytnu ho zezadu za krk ohybem svého loktu a cuknu s ním zpět. Ztratí pevnou půdu pod nohama a mobil okamžitě letí na zem. Nechci mu ublížit, ale nedal mi na vybranou. Snaží se uvolnit sevření kolem jeho krku, ale já ho držím pevně.

„Pusť mě. Pus-pusť mě!“ zasípe slabě. Nemůžu, místo toho ještě trochu sevření zesílím. Liamovi pokusy odtáhnout moje ruce začnou slábnout, až úplně opadnou a ruce mu padnou volně podél těla. Okamžitě ho pustím na zem. Liam se prudce nadechne a začne kašlat. Přetočí se na břicho a dál se snaží popadnout dech. Já mezitím dojdu k telefonu, seberu ho ze země a otočím displejem vzhůru.

„Do háje…“ na displeji je vytočené číslo a pod ním běží čas. Stihnul to. Z reproduktoru se ozve známý hlas.

„Haló? Je tam někdo? Haló?“ Harry. Zavolal svému příteli. Komu taky jinému. Chvíli je ticho, jen Liam pořád dýchá zrychleným tempem a občas zakašle.

„Li? Jsi to ty?“ to oslovení mě probere. Přiložím si mobil k uchu.

„Zrovna nemůže k telefonu, budu ti muset stačit já,“ usměji se.

„Zayne? Ty zkurvenej hajzle! Kde je Liam?“ Má dost výhružný tón.

„Páni, poznal jsi mě! Já myslel, že už jsi na mě zapomněl.“

„Poznal jsem tě už na bezpečnostních kamerách v klubu. Okamžitě mi dej k telefonu Liama!“ Podívám se na dotyčného. Pořád leží na zemi, ale zdá se, že se už vzpamatoval z nedostatku kyslíku.

„Promiň, ale on s tebou nechce mluvit. Jsme spolu šťastní, tak nám to nekaž. Ano?“ Použiji úplně stejnou větu, jako tehdy řekl on mě, když jsem mu oznámil, že Liho miluji a on se mi prakticky vysmál do obličeje.

„Harry!“ vykřikne Li nejvíc, jak mu namožený krk dovolí. Otočím se a rychle ho kopnu do břicha, abych ho umlčel. Nechci mu ubližovat, ale on mi prostě nedává jinou možnost!

„Liame! Liame jsi v pořádku?! Liame!“

„Jak jsem říkal, nemůže zrovna k telefonu.“

„Ty hajzle! Cos mu udělal?“

„Promiň Harry. Rád jsem si popovídal, ale už musíme jet. Pozdravuj kluky.“ Bylo slyšet, že se snaží ještě odpovědět, já ale rychle zavěsil. Tenhle mobil je už nebezpečný, praštím jím o asfalt a pro jistotu na něm zakroutím patou boty. Otočím se zpět k předmětu diskuze mezi mnou a Harrym. Ten je zkroucený na zemi a drží se za břicho. Tohle nepůjde tak lehce, jak jsem doufal.

„Pojď, vstávej. Musíme jet, než nás tady najdou,“ natáhnu k němu ruku. Ten ji však odstrčí.

„Já s tebou nikam nejedu!“ procedí skrz zuby. Jeho tón mě namíchne. Neovládnu se, prudce ho popadnu pod krkem. Okamžitě chytne mojí ruku a snaží se bránit, já mám však momentálně černo před očima. Za krk ho táhnu k autu. Liam sebou háže a všemožně se snaží uvolnit můj stisk. Bez výsledku však.

Pustím ho až u auta. Otevřu dveře u spolujezdce a začnu se přehrabovat v přihrádce. Vím, že jsem to sem dával pro případ potíží. Ah… tady to je malý černý pouzdro. Vyndám z něho jednu injekční stříkačku a malou ampulku sedativ. Začnu natahovat tekutinu do injekční stříkačky. Podívám se na Liama. Ten se začíná sbírat ze země, ale pořád si jednou rukou drží bolavý krk. Injekční stříkačka je plná. Ampulku se zbytkem tekutiny vrátím do pouzdra a odložím na palubovku.

Injekci schovám za záda. Liam klečí na zemi. Jeho černé rifle a mikina jsou zašpiněny žlutým pískem, jak jsem ho táhnul. Podívá se na mě vražedným výrazem. V jeho očích je nenávist, ale i strach. Nelíbí se mi, že zrovna ze mě má strach, ale to ho časem přejde. Určitě!

„Jsi cvok Zayne!“ jeho tón je plný výčitek.

„Promiň Li, ale takhle to je lepší. Se mnou na tom budeš líp, než s Harrym.“

„Kdo jsi, abys rozhodoval, s kým mám být?“ odsekne mi.

„Jednou to pochopíš.“ S těmi slovy ho srazím nohou na zem. Rychle mu zakleknu rameno a část krku, tak aby se nemohl zvednout. Levou rukou mu přidržím hlavu na zemi.

„Co blbneš Zayne?“ snaží se mě ze sebe shodit, ale nedaří se mu to. Zapíchnu mu jehlu do krku, tělo pode mnou sebou cukne. Pomalu začnu průhlednou tekutinu vstřikovat do jeho těla. Liam se začne vzpírat ještě víc.

„Pššš… jen klid. Jen klid. Všechno bude v pořádku.“ Tělo pode mnou začalo ochabovat. Vytáhnu mu z krku prázdnou injekční stříkačku a dřepnu si na zem, už není potřeba, abych ho držel.

„Jen klid, vše je v naprostém pořádku,“ pohladím ho po vlasech. Li se naposledy pokusí vzepřít na loktech, ale tělo mu to už nedovolí a hlava mu dopadne zpět do písku. Něco nesrozumitelně zamumlá a usne úplně. Do vlasů mu dám něžnou pusu.

Tohle bylo poprvé, co jsme se prali skutečně. Dřív to byli spíš dětské hry, než rvačky. A vždy jsme se u toho smáli. Tentokrát to bylo doopravdy. Je to zvláštní pocit.

Zvednu Liama a uložím zpět na zadní sedačky s tím rozdílem, že tentokrát mu pouty připnu ruce ke spodnímu madlu na dveřích, z kufru vyndám ještě jednu mikinu a smotám mu ji pod hlavu, aby měl větší pohodlí. Po tomhle bude spát až do oběda.


	5. On miluje mě!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry vypráví klukům, jak to vlastně začalo.

Vzali nás zpět do hotelu, abychom si odpočinuli, ale já nemůžu usnout. Ani na to nemám pomyšlení. Sedím na parapetu a sleduju východ slunce. Přemýšlím nad tím, kde asi tak Li může být. Včera touhle dobou spal v mém objetí nerušeným spánkem. Teď je bůh ví kde se Zaynem. Jen se modlím, aby mu neublížil.

Někdo zaklepe na dveře. Ani se nenamáhám otočit.

„Můžu Harry?“ uslyším Louisuv hlas. Rukou mu pokynu, aby vstoupil.

„Taky nemůžeš spát?“ .

„Dokuď nevím, co je s Liamem, tak… ne pořád na něj musím myslet,“ rychle setřu slzu, co se mi prodrala na povrch a otočím se směrem do pokoje. Až teď si všimnu, že s Louisem přišel i Niall. Oba se posadí na pohovku, já zůstanu na parapetu.

„Víš, chtěli jsme se tě zeptat…“ začne světlovlasí, ale svojí otázku nedokončí. Louis se tedy ujme slova.

„Jak můžeš vědět, že Zayn miluje Liama? Nikdy se o ničem takovém nemluvilo? Liam nikdy neřekl, že by se Zaynem něco…“ v tu chvíli okamžitě Louise zarazím.

„Ne, ne, ne! Liam nikdy nic se Zaynem neměl,“ nadechnul jsem se na další větu, ale slova ze mě nevyšli.

„Tak jak tě to tedy napadlo?“ Nechce se mi o tom moc mluvit, ale dlužím jim vysvětlení, přece jen jsou to mí nejlepší přátelé a o Liama mají taky strach. Potřebují tomu rozumět.

„Liam to taky nevěděl. Neměl ani tušení, že ho Zayn miluje.“ Znovu se zahledím z okna, ale pokračuju ve vyprávění.

„Do Liama jsem se zamiloval hned ze začátku, když jsem ho poznal. Nejdřív jsem si to nechtěl připustit, ale pořád jsem po něm pokukoval. Když jsem si po čase přiznal, že nejsem na holky, ale na kluky… no ani mě nenapadlo, že by kdy Liam mohl chtít i on mě. Myslel jsem si, že je hetero. A tak jsem to dál neřešil a smířil jsem se s tím, že s ním nikdy nebudu. Byl jsem rád, že mu můžu být aspoň nablízku. Ale pokukovat jsem po něm nikdy nepřestal.

Mezitím jsem měl občas nějakou krátkodobou známost, ale i když jsem byl s jiným, tak jsem vždycky myslel na Liho, a proto mi asi žádný vztah s jiným mužem nevydržel dlouho.

Jednou, když jsme zůstali večer na pokoji sami a sledovali nějakou komedii. No měl jsem už mírně řečeno dost upito. Neovládnul jsem se a přitáhl Liama k sobě a políbil ho. Ztuhnul. Měl jsem dojem, že mi každou chvíli na tvář přiletí pořádná facka, ale ta nepřišla.“ usměju se nad tou vzpomínkou.

„Po chvilce jsem jeho rty pustil a dal mu trochu osobního prostoru. Čekal jsem, jak zareaguje. Měl velmi zrychlený dech. A pak z ničeho nic mi polibek opětoval. Byl jsem jako v sedmém nebi. Tolikrát jsem snil o tom, jak se tohle stane, ale nevěřil jsem, že by to mohla být někdy skutečnost. Chvíli jsem si myslel, že je Liam opilý, ale pak jsem si uvědomil, že tu noc žádný alkohol neměl. Když jsem se ráno probudil vedle spícího Liama, pořád jsem tomu nemohl uvěřit. Začali jsme spolu chodit a ne Louisi tu noc jsme spolu nespali. Nechtěl jsem na něho tlačit,“ dodal jsem, když jsem viděl, jak se Louis nadechuje se šibalským úsměvem. Byl dost překvapený, když jsem ho zarazil, ještě než něco řekl a přitom jsem k němu zády. Já ho však viděl v odrazu skla. Přetočil jsem se tedy zpět tváří na kluky.

„Nechtěl jsem na něho tlačit, moc dobře jsem věděl, že s klukem ještě nebyl. Když jsme spolu chodili asi tak měsíc, tak jsem si začal všímat, že po mém příteli kouká i někdo jiný. Zayn. Nikdo o našem vztahu nevěděl, takže Zayn nevěděl, že si vyhlídl zadaného. Začínalo mi to dost vadit, to jak u každého rozhovoru se snažil si Liho přitáhnout k sobě, nebo ho alespoň majetnicky jednou rukou obejmout. To jak ho zvedal vždy ze země, když se po ní Liam válel po našich dětských rvačkách na pódiu.“

„Tak počkej to, ale nic neznamená, prostě spolu blbli. To bys mohl říct, že ti šlapal do zelí i Louise s těmi jejich neustálými vodními bitvami.“ oponoval mi Niall.

„Jo to jsem si ze začátku říkal taky.“ 

„Co že jsem ti chtěl přebrat Liama?“ zhrozil se Louise a rychle objal Nialla, aby věděl, že je pro něho ten jediný.

„Ne to jsem nemyslel. Měl jsem na mysli, že si to jen namlouvám, to že Zaynovi se líbí Li. Ale to jak se ho dotýkal. A ty pohledy. Z jeho strany to nebyli jen klučičí hry, tak jak to bral Li. Z jeho strany to byli zamilované pohledy a dotyky. Vždyť si vzpomeň, jak Liam upadl na pódiu a Zayn k němu přiskočil…“ vybavil se mi ten pád. Hrozně moc jsem chtěl jít k němu a ujistit se, že je v pořádku, ale nemohl jsem. Už u něho někdo byl a tak já musel pokračovat ve zpěvu.

„To bylo jen tím, že byl nejblíže. Kdybych tam byl já nebo Louis, zachovali bychom se úplně stejně. Harry opravdu si myslím, že si jen něco namlouváš.“ 

„Vy byste nenechali ruce tak dlouho na jeho vnitřku stehna. Nedávali byste mu růže…“

„Harry, to se stalo jen dvakrát. Děláš z komára velblouda,“ protočil očima Niall. Povzdychnul jsem si, nechtěl jsem jim říkat, jak jsem se se Zaynem kvůli Limu chytnul, ale asi to musí vědět. Jinak mi neuvěří.

„Jednou jsem měl, vyzvednou Liho na letišti a Zayn za mnou přišel, jestli nemůže jet pro něj místo mě. Jasně jsem mu řekl, že Liam bude čekat mě a ne jeho. S Liamem jsme byli domluveni, že ho vyzvednu na letišti a až se vrátíme spolu do hotelu, tak vám konečně řekneme o našem vztahu. Nemělo to smysl tajit. Měli jsme se rádi. Ale díky tomu, že jsem nemohl argumentovat, že jedu vyzvednout svého přítele a ne jen kamaráda. Tak mě Zayn pořád přemlouval, ať zůstanu, že ho pojede vyzvednout on. Že mu potřebuje něco důležitého říct. Už jsem tušil, co mu chce říct a neměl jsem z toho vůbec žádnou radost. Když zjistil, že neustoupím, tak se mi přiznal. Chtěl Liamovi vyznat lásku. Jak už ho dlouho miluje, a že určitě Liam miluje i jeho. To už jsem se neudržel a řekl mu, že spolu chodíme déle jak čtvrt roku. Ten den jsme se se Zaynem pořádně pohádali. Pořád mluvil o tom, jak Li určitě miluje jeho a že já jsem si to s tím vztahem jen vymyslel, abych mu zkazil překvapení. Poslední co jsem mu pak řekl, že jsme s Liamem spolu šťastní, tak ať nám to nekazí. Na letiště jsem málem kvůli němu přijel pozdě. Když jsme se vrátili do hotelu, tak jsme vám oznámili, že jsme pár.“ 

„Jo pamatuju si, že ten den byl Zayn nezvykle zamlklý. Ale ani ve snu mě nenapadlo, že by to bylo kvůli vám dvou,“ vzpomínal blonďák.

„Jo i po té hádce mi pořád nevěřil a pak když jsme to oznámili a políbili se tak mu došlo, že to z mé strany nebyl vtip. Dál to opatrně na Liho zkoušel, ale já si byl jistý, že miluje jen mě. Nelíbilo se mi, když jsem viděl, jak se Zayn pořád opatrně snaží, ale Limu jsem v tomhle ohledu naprosto věřil. Proto jsem mu o tom ani neřekl, jen by ho to mrzelo, že mu takhle nevědomky ubližuje. No a po půl roce Zayn odešel. Prý se už nemohl dívat na to, jak jsme spolu šťastný. Myslím, že ze začátku doufal, že se rozejdeme, ale to se nestalo. No, a když jsme se loučili, pošeptal mi do ucha, že tímhle to rozhodně nekončí. On s Liamem jednou bude, na to se prý můžu spolehnout. Ale v životě by mě nenapadlo, že tím… tím…“ hlas mi selhal. Niall vstal a objal mě.

„Nenapadlo mě, že by udělal něco takového. Že by si vzal Liho proti jeho vůli,“ v tu chvíli už jsem to nevydržel a spustil se mi vodopád slz z očí. Louise taky vstal a objal mě z druhé strany. Netuším, jak dlouho jsme tam tak byli. Vyrušilo nás až zvonění mobilu.

„Nech to zvonit,“ radili mi kluci. Když jsem však začal tahat mobil z kapsy, pustili mě, abych mě prostor. Na displeji se objevilo neznámé číslo. Utřel jsem si slzy a pokusil se zklidnit. Přetáhnul jsem zelené tlačítko.

„Ano?“ nikdo se neozýval. Jsou slyšet jen zvláštní zvuky v pozadí. „Haló tak je tam někdo?“ Kluci na mě hodí nechápavý pohled, odvětím pokrčením ramen. Asi nějaký omyl. Už se chystám zavěsit, když se z reproduktoru ozve nadávka.

„Haló? Je tam někdo? Haló?“ zkusím to ještě jednou. V pozadí jde slyšet tlumené zakašlání. Najednou mi hlavou projede slabý náznak naděje, že by to snad mohl být… Ne to nebude pravda, ale co když...

„Li? Jsi to ty?“ zkusím opatrně oslovit dotyčného na druhé straně. Kluci v ten moment vytřeští oči, ale raději ani nedutají, rychle se nakloní, co nejblíže k reproduktoru. Rozechvělou rukou přepnu na hlasitý odposlech, abychom to mohli poslouchat všichni. Pořád jde slyšet slabé kašlání v pozadí, když se konečně ozve i hlas, bohužel ne ten co jsme chtěli slyšet.

„Zrovna nemůže k telefonu, budu ti muset stačit já,“ Zayn. Celým tělem mi projede chlad. Neudržím se a prudce vstanu a dost nasraným hlasem mu odpovím.

„Zayne? Ty zkurvenej hajzle! Kde je Liam?“ Kluci se naráz chytnou za pusu, aby se náhodou nevměšovali do rozhovoru, i když by opravdu moc chtěli.

„Páni, poznal jsi mě! Já myslel, že už jsi na mě zapomněl,“ odpoví mi velice arogantní hlas.

„Poznal jsem tě už na bezpečnostních kamerách v klubu. Okamžitě mi dej k telefonu Liama!“ srdce mi buší jako o závod. Naděje, že by Li mohl být v pořádku, mi neuvěřitelně zvedá hladinu adrenalinu v krvi. Pak jsi, ale vzpomenu na to kašlání v pozadí, které už není slyšet.

„Promiň, ale on s tebou nechce mluvit. Jsme spolu šťastní, tak nám to nekaž. Ano?“ To si snad dělá srandu? Použije proti mně mou větu? 

„Harry!“ ozve se konečně hlas, který jsem tak moc chtěl slyšet.

„Liame! Liame jsi v pořádku?! Liame!“ odpověď však přijde od druhého muže.

„Jak jsem říkal, nemůže zrovna k telefonu,“ z jeho hlasu jde cítit pobavení. Znovu se neudržím a vyjedu po něm. Má obrovské štěstí, že nestojí přímo přede mnou.

„Ty hajzle! Cos mu udělal?“ 

„Promiň Harry. Rád jsem si popovídal, ale už musíme jet. Pozdravuj kluky.“ 

„Ne počkej! Chci mluvit s Lia…“ nemá to cenu, z reproduktoru se už jenom ozývá němý tón. Rozklepu se. Sesunu se podél zdi k zemi přitom mobil tisknu na svou hruď, jako by na druhý straně byl pořád Liam.

Niall si zachoval nejvíc rozumu, po tom bolestném rozhovoru. „Dojdu pro Paula. O tomhle musí vědět, třeba najdou ten druhý telefon,“ a rychle opustí místnost. Louis se posadí vedle mě a znovu mě obejde.

„On křičel! V hlase měl hrozný strach. Louisi to byl zoufalý výkřik!“ s uslzenýma očima se podívám na kamaráda. 

„Já vím. Taky jsem to slyšel. Ale aspoň víme, že je v pořádku.“ 

„To právě nevíme! Pak už nic neřekl a ten kašel… něco bylo špatně!“ 

„Neboj, najdeme ho a všechno bude zase v pořádku. Uvidíš.“ 

Nepamatuju si, že by Higgins vstoupil do místnosti. Najednou prostě klečel přímo přede mnou.

„Harry, mohl bych si prosím půjčit tvůj telefon?“ vřele natáhne ruku a na tváři se mu vytvoří smutný úsměv. Podívám se na mobil v mích rukou. Nemůžu mu ten mobil dát, co kdyby Lio zavolal znovu. Věřím, že to byl právě on, kdo vytočil moje číslo, ale Zayn ho musel stihnout zastavit.

Zakroutím hlavou a mobil si k hrudi přitisknu ještě víc.

„Harry, já ho potřebuju. Možná se mi podaří zjistit, odkud volal. Potřebuju ten mobil, abych splnil slib, co jsem ti dal. Abych našel Liama.“ Mluví na mě pomalu, jak na malé děcko, ale zabralo to. Na Liamovo jméno jsem slyšel. Znovu jsem se podíval na mobil, co jsem tak bedlivě střežil a potom do Paulovích očí. Jemu věřím. Jestli někdo najde Liho, tak to bude právě Paul.

Pomalu jsem mu podal mobil. On ho ode mě přijal, ještě mě poplácal po rameni, ve znamení, že vše bude v pořádku a pak rychle odspěchal pryč.

Zůstal jsem na pokoji jenom s Niallem a Louisem nikoho víc ani v tuhle chvíli nepotřebuju.

**Author's Note:**

> Další kapitolu přidám buď za týden, nebo podle komentářů i dřív ;)


End file.
